Babies and Names
by Social Twist
Summary: SSRL Mpreg. can be seen as part of just the once series. Talks of baby names, schools, and numbers. Bit of a drabble really. SLASH


Declaimer: Not mine and am making no money

Slash and Mpreg. Don't like don't read.

"How about … Lorraine?"

Severus ponders before shaking his head again.

Smiling and sighing I push myself up to my elbows and look at the man laying next to me. We are laid out in our garden, basking in the sun, just enjoying each others company.

Severus is looking so well. His skin has a healthy glow, aided and abetted by the sun, his eyes are bright, hair shiny and smooth, and a faint smile decorates his lips. And I know why. I let my eyes trial down, his thin chest, to his stomach…his round swollen stomach. Smiling brightly, I raise up one hand and bring it to that swollen belly resting it on the round peak of the bump.

"There must be one name we can both agree on! How about Karen? Lisa? Emma? Hannah? Jade?" I asked, running through a number of names.

Once again he shakes his head, but brings his hand to rest over mine, moving it slightly so that I can feel our unborn baby kicking. Those flutters of life makes me wish I could carry a child, but my condition makes it impossible. Besides, male pregnancies normally run in families, and I know that there have been a number is Severus's family, while none in mine. Still…

"Maybe we should let her decide; you know, two kicks for yes, one kick for no…" I offer jokingly.

"If we used that method then she would have just chosen to be called 'Decide' ," he adds dryly. I pretend to ponder over that name for a while and get a snort for my trouble. Feeling in a disgustedly happy, sappy and soppy mood, I push Severus shirt up, and lower my body to his stomach, placing two kisses, one over where I daughter was laying, and one just under Severus's bellybutton- his only ticklish spot. As suspected his stomach shudders under my touch, and I trail a finger around that spot, causing gasps and muffled laughter.

I live for days like these. When we are both so content, neither hiding behind politeness or surliness. When there can be no doubt that we love each other. When Severus is relaxed and happy enough to let me love him, to enjoy life love and family…

Not allowing myself to dwell in contemplation, I rise myself up his body again, kissing him chastely before once again lying on my back, staring up a the clear sky.

"Well do you have any ideas then?" I ask, my voice slightly teasing. I hear him sigh and move, but I still am surprised when he is suddenly straddling my waist, his swollen stomach settling on my chest. I can not contain my wide mischievous grin as I bring my hands up, caressing his waist, his thighs, his stomach. Bloody hell but pregnancy suits him! Smirking at my roaming hands, Severus grabs them, and brings them firmly over his stomach, holding them there.

"Well, what do you think of the name Carrie…?" he asked quietly, eyes never leaving mine.

Carrie…

My mothers name…

My _late_ mothers name…

All I can do is lean up to kiss him, mumbling against his lips how much I love him…need him…want him…

"Ewww cut that out! Gross!"

Severus and I spring apart like guilty children only to come face to smirking face with our own children and Harry and Draco.

"Yeah, cut it out, you've already got one baby on the way" Draco smirked, and Severus merely smirked back.

"Your back early. Did you get everything?" Severus asked, slowly standing up, not at all embarrassed about being found making out like school kids. Hell, its not the first time.

"Yup! At least at Hogwarts I wont have to put up with you two making out all the time! Its enough to put me off sex and men for life" our eldest Miya teases.

"That was the plan," said Severus as he walked up to them and led them into the house, inquiring about their day.

My little girl…going to Hogwarts…I feel like I've blinked and missed out on so much of her life… and Alec will be going in two years…So little time, and we can never get it back. A honey feeling of melancholy hits me, and I am racked with the life altering revelation that my children are growing up. Soon it will be rebellion, and exams, dating and first kisses. Even our unborn Carrie is growing so fast.

Giving in to the rush of instinct that hits me, I get up, and join my family inside the small house. I join them all in the kitchen, drinking tea and juice, and talking excitedly about the up coming school year, Draco's new job, and the baby.

"Thought of a name yet?" asked Harry, munching on a hobnob.

"Just before you came back," I cut in, walking to stand by Severus and wrapping an arm tightly around his expanded waist. Severus rolls his eyes at my possessive gesture, but says nothing. Smiling at his acceptance of my affection, I chastely kiss his temple. " We have decided to call her Carrie."

"After Nana?" Asked Alec, an enigmatic smile, that resembled Severus's playing around his lips.

"After Nana," Clarifies Severus, "Mother-in-law or not, I quite liked her. Anyway, Draco, tell me about that new career of yours…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Never again Remus. This is the last child," comments Severus as I walk into the bedroom. Looking up at him lying on the bed, a large alien like bump on his abdomen, I could not help but chuckle.

He raised an eyebrow at the sound and I smile apologetically. Lying down on the bed next to him, I reach over and turn off the light, submerging our little room into blackness. I feel the man next to me shift position, and a long chilled arm circle my stomach, a silky foot brush mine, a taught bump rest by my side, and a head of long hair rest on my shoulder.

"I mean it." he whispers into the blackness, " I feel too old to do this any more after this, I am not Molly Weasley. Besides I have my reputation as a bastard to consider. "

"I know" I whisper into his hair, smiling at the sad attempt to lighten the revelation. " You have already given me so much more then I have dared to hope for. Two gorgeous kids, another on the way, a family. I have everything I need. If that's how you feel then I agree. Three kids is enough."

And I mean it.

The room is silent for a while, we are both just enjoying being alive and together. I was just about to nod off when I heard Severus remark:

"Does this mean I can take you to the vet to get you fixed? And bring you home with one of those cones around your neck to stop you picking at your stitches?"

I laugh nervously. God how I love Severus, but he is still one scary man!

The End

A/N

Could be considered as part of my "just the once" series.

Please Review


End file.
